


White Little Snowflakes

by BlueOrbit



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, I don't know what else to tag, I'm so bad at tagging, Love Confessions, M/M, Snow, Sweet, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueOrbit/pseuds/BlueOrbit
Summary: It's the first snow of the year and Kihyun knows how much their maknae loves the snow so goes to find him at the rooftop.





	White Little Snowflakes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my dear changkinators!!  
> This just pop up in my mind after yesterday. I don't know if it's snowed in Korea or not but let's assume that it did!!  
> I hope you will love it, tell me if you love it and if there is any other tag I should put.  
> And that's it.  
> Enjoy ~~~

White little snowflakes…

It’s a really great sight to see, Kihyun thinks as he looks outside and watch snow falling to the ground. The sky looks like dark hole and white snowflakes comes out of nowhere, slowly swaying to the ground before they meet their friends to make something bigger than themselves. Kihyun reaches his hand out from the window and catch one. It quickly melts in his palm. It’s strange Kihyun thinks. Something so small comes together and piles up to create a bigger thing. Like his feelings for a certain maknae. Kihyun knows he likes the boy for a long time. Day by day, year by year his feelings grow and become a big snowball in his chest, crushing his heart. He takes a deep breath and closes the window feeling sad but also happy. This is the first snow of the year. Kihyun really wished for it to snow because Changkyun is in love with the white cold crystals. The younger one rarely see it’s snowing in his life so he goes all sad whenever he looks at the weather and doesn’t see clouds pouring white shapes. He should tell this to Changkyun. The young boy will be so happy when he sees it’s snowing. He goes to Minhyuk’s and Changkyun’s room and knocks the door. He calls out Changkyun but when he doesn’t get any reply he opens the door slightly and see there is a big blanket ball on Minhyuk’s bed.

“Hey Minhyuk did you see Changkyun? It’s snowing.” He tells as he peeks inside the room. Changkyun’s side is tidy unlike Minhyuk’s chaotic part. His wardrobe is open and his clothes are everywhere on the floor, the bed, the shelf. The perfume bottles are open, fan letters are scattered on the table. This looks a lot different than his vlogs. If only monbebes can see, Kihyun thinks. Minhyuk is under his blanket and Kihyun goes to sit next to him. He doesn’t turn to look at Kihyun and Kihyun can tell he is upset so he goes and pokes the big hurdle in the bed.

“What’s wrong with you? Did your fav youtuber close his channel?” He asks to take the older one’s attention who shakes his head as in ’No’

“Look.” Minhyuk shows his phone to Kihyun’s face out of the blanket and Kihyun needs a moment to adjust the brightness. It’s a picture Wonho upload a few minutes ago with Hyungwon in his room. In the photo Kihyun can see Wonho’s foot and Hyungwon playing with his phone with his glasses on.

“Jooheon and Shownu hyung are out to get something to eat because Shownu hyung suddenly craved chicken. Wonho hyung and Hyungwonnie are chilling out in Wonho hyung’s room. Nobody is around and nobody invites me.”

“Actually Wonho hyung and Hyungwon asked to watch a movie but you were too busy playing PUBG. You can just go and hang out with them now. It’s three in the morning, the best time to have fun and eat chicken apparently.” Kihyun says sarcastically but obviously Minhyuk doesn’t notice as his eyes lighten up and he jumps off the bed causing Kihyun to lose his balance and fall off the bed.

“I can go and jump on Wonho hyung’s bed!!!” Minhyuk yells and laughs evilly.

“Hey that’s not what I meant—“ Kihyun starts but Minhyuk is already by the door. He stops and turns before he exit the room.

“Changkyunnie saw it’s snowing like half an hour ago. He is probably at the roof. You know how much he loves snow.” He smiles and runs to Wonho’s room- Kihyun supposes.

Kihyun wants to slap himself for not thinking that Changkyun could be in the roof. The boy loves the snow so much almost more than ice cream. But almost. Whenever he sees a snow photo he saves it in his special “White Love” folder in his phone which Kihyun finds the name cheesy but never says this to his maknae. He gets a hoodie and quickly goes to the roof to see Minhyuk is right of course. Changkyun is watching the black sky with a smile on his face. No makeup no fake smiles. He is really happy, Kihyun can tell that from the way he looks at the sky. The softness in his eyes and his smile as the snowflakes touch on his skin… He is glowing in the dark and Kihyun wishes he had his camera with him so could capture this moment to eternity. He looks really breathtaking but also undressed. Changkyun wears nothing but a white shirt, pants and his wolfie slippers as he stands under the snow. Kihyun quickly goes next to his maknae throwing the hoodie around his shoulders and ties the arms.

“Hyung.” Changkyun’s eyes light up when he sees him. Kihyun touches his hands and realize they are so cold. He really must have been here for a good time.

“Your hands are freezing Changkyun.” He quickly wraps his hands to Changkyun’s small ones, brushes his fingers on his and brings their tangled hands to his mouth to fan him with hot breath. He can feel Changkyun watches him with a smile on his lips.

“Why are you out here in the cold without a jacket? You will feel cold.” He lets go Changkyun’s hand and caresses his shoulders to make them warm up. Changkyun slowly takes a step and wraps his hands around the elder’s waist, placing his head on his chest.

“It’s okay hyung. You are here now.” He says and Kihyun is surprised by his sudden act but he wraps his arms around the younger one.

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“I never feel cold when you are around. There is always a warm feeling spreads to my body when I see you and the places you touch burn. At least I feel like that. Like you are radiating heat from your fingertips and I really love the burn marks you leave.”

“What?” Kihyun awkwardly giggles because he has no idea what Changkyun is talking about. He can’t see maknae’s face so he can’t tell what’s on his mind and actually thanks god because Changkyun can’t see his face too. Kihyun is sure his face is all blushed with pink and red.

“Changkyun are you drunk?” He asks with caution. His heart is trying get out from his ribs and Kihyun prays Changkyun can’t hear his heartbeats but there is not a single sound in the dead of the night so he is pretty sure that maknae can hear his quick heart beats.

“No I’m sober as I can be.” Chankyun lifts his head up to look at Kihyun’s eyes. Changkyun’s soft look captivates Kihyun and something is shining in Changkyun’s eyes.

“Changkyunnie lets get inside.” He tugs Changkyun but the younger one doesn’t move.

“Do you know that I like snow?” He blurts out of nowhere. Snowflakes are falling on his face, stays on his eyelashes before they melt. Kihyun brushes his fingers to his cheek to swipe away a few flake.

“Yeah I know. Who else would get out to see snow falling without a jacket or anything to keep them warm? Come on let’s go inside.”

“Do you know I like ice cream?” Changkyun rests his head in Kihyun’s hands and looks at him with big eyes.

“Changkyun…” Kihyun laughs at his innocent look. “I swear to god if you’ll suggest we get ice cream at this freezing weather…”

“Do you know tho? Do you know that I like ice cream?” Changkyun insists as he grasps Kihyun’s shirt’s sleeve and Kihyun continues to rub his hands to his shoulders, trying to keep him warm.

“Yeah yeah I know. It’s like the thing you love most in the world. Especially if it’s walnut flavoured.”

Changkyun nods his head slowly.

“You know everything about me.”

“Of course I do. I care about you.”

“Do you know that I like you hyung?”

Kihyun’s smile falters as he freezes in his spot. His hands stop on Changkyun’s thin but lean biceps.

“What?”

“Hyung I like you. I like you for a very long time. I liked you when we were roommates and you woke up before anyone else, leave the room silently because you know I’m a light sleeper but I was always awake before your alarm did ring. I like going on walks with you to see if there is a new flower in the park. I like you when you adjust my microphone before we go up on the stage. I like you when you nag everyone to do their bid around the house. I love you when you come here rushing and try to warm me up despite you, yourself doesn’t wear anything but a thin shirt. I love the way my heart runs to you.”

“Changkyun I—“

“I hate it when I don’t see you as the first thing in the morning when I wake up.I hate it when I can’t hold your hand when we walk. I hate it when you cry on stage, I feel helpless. I hate it when you try to do everything by yourself because there is only so much you can do. I hate myself when you always think of me before you. I hate myself when I can’t stop my feelings for you. I hate it when you don’t pick up my heart when it falls on your lap.”

Kihyun is shocked. He simply can’t say anything and he blinks and blinks several times to see if Changkyun’s serious expression changes. He expect Changkyun to burst into laugh and make fun of himself but he doesn’t. Changkyun’s eyes are watery and his lips twich like he is trying to hold himself.

“Changkyun I just.. I didn’t think you would like me...“ He stutters and shakes his head.

Changkyun’s lips tremble as he hear the words and he breaks their hug, stepping a little back.

“It’s okay hyung.” He wipes his tears with the back of his hand. “I don’t expect you to like me back.” He shakes his head like he is trying to convince himself rather than Kihyun.

“I- I’m sorry. I just thought you deserved to know. I’m sorry and don’t worry. I won’t be a problem to you. This…” He swings his hands between himself and Kihyun. “…will not affect the group, I promise. I will handle with this by myself. Forget about everything that I just said.”

“Changkyun—“

“Yeah just forget it. I’ll treat you as always. And don’t worry I’m okay. I’m really okay. But please don’t get mad at me. I can’t bear it if you get mad at me.”

“Why would I get mad at you?”

“Please don’t. I will be a good maknae to you I promise. Please don’t push me away. I’m okay even with just being by your side.” Changkyun sniffles and his chest rapidly goes up and down. He is trembling and Kihyun can see his lips are turning a soft shape of purple.

“Changkyun I’m not. I’m not okay.”

“I’m sorry hyung. I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean it to happen like this. You were just too perfect.”

Changkyun’s eyes goes all red due to crying and he is not even try to hide or hold his tears anymore. His face is pale under the moonlight, lips are purplish and his cheeks are red.

“Can’t we just act like I never said any of these and go back to how we use to?” He pleads like he is begging for something he desperately wants. Kihyun’s heart breaks at the sight as he closes the gap between them hugs the younger one.

“No we can’t. Because I don’t want to.” He whispers softly as he hugs the maknae tighter and places his hand to his brown locks.

Changkyun doesn’t break the hug but he doesn’t hug back either.

“But why?“

“Changkyun I like you.”

“What?”

Kihyun breaks the hug and holds the younger’s face with his hands. Changkyun looks surprised as Kihyun slowly wipes the tears and snowflakes from his cheeks and kisses the tip of his nose.

“I like you too. For a long time. I didn’t know how you feel so I never said anything. I would really like to hold hands when we walk. I would really like to kiss you whenever I want. I would really like to wake up knowing that your head is on my chest. I would really like to hug you when I’m crying on stage or off stage. I would really like to hold your heart in my palms as you protect mine.”

Changkyun starts crying more but this time with a smile on his face. His lips are trembling from the cold but his dimples are deep. Kihyun leans in and kiss the one next to his lips.

“I love you too.”

Changkyun chuckles and buries his head to Kihyun’s neck again. Kihyun softly caress his hair as he places small kisses to his head. They hug for a while until Kihyun hears the door bell faintly. Shownu and Jooheon must have come back. He draws a little back involuntarily and pinch the younger’s cheek.

“As much as I love hugging with you freely _finally_ , I think we should go inside or else we’ll catch cold and can’t go to that first date.”

Changkyun shakes his head like a puppy as he grabs Kihyun’s wrist and runs.

“Oh shit let’s go!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are welcomed!!  
> They are so cute omg  
> And I bet they are sick for 3 days after this hehe


End file.
